MDBC New Years Eve Remix
by CJC1414
Summary: Home for the Holidays remix what if Emma had told Darcy about Jonas. Is it trouble for her? Is it over between Jess and Darcy? Rated T because theres alot of pain and greif.


Home for the Holidays

New Year's Eve Remix

**Jess**

It's been nearly a week since Darcy and I broke up. Darcy and I broke up last Tuesday because Emma sent an E-mail to Darcy saying:

Dear Darcy,

It's your sister Emma I know it's weird that I'm emailing you but I need to tell you something about Jess. Jess's Uncle Hans hired a guy named Jonas to keep Jess happy and safe while we were out skating. When I looked at them a couple of times I realized that Jonas likes Jess but I thought everything was okay because Jess had you. Then the next day I noticed that Jess was giving into his flirting and flirting back. I just thought that was just being nice like she does with Kevin Mullins but that was before Christmas Eve.

On Christmas Eve, they sang "Baby its cold outside" together and I finally realized that Jess might be falling for Jonas. But again I remembered how long she waited for you and how happy she is with you and I forgot about. But then when I was heading back to our cabin I heard Jess's voice coming close, and then I heard Jonas's. Jess was laughing at a corny joke that he had said. When I looked up the two of them, were kissing.

I know how painful it must be to hear this but I thought you should know. I never knew that Jess would do that I mean she's Jess. I am so sorry Darcy! I know how much you like Jess. It's just sad that you guys fit so well together but one little kiss can ruin everything.

Sorry again,

Your little sister,

Emma

I mean I guess I get why she had to tell Darcy but I mean she could've talked to me about it first! We could've gotten it all straightened out but instead I could be boyfriend-less on New Year's! Anyways I got texts from Darcy the day after he got the E-mail.

Darcy: JESS I GOT AN E-MAIL FROM EMMA SAYING THAT U KISSED SOMEONE ELSE IS THIS TRUE?

Jess: DARCY YES ITS TRUE BUT I DIDN'T KISS HIM HE KISSED ME!

Darcy: BUT YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME. WHO IS THIS JONAS GUY AND Y DID U NEED HIS "ASSISTANCE"?

Jess: I NEEDED HIS ASSISTANCE BECAUSE OF THE ACCIDENT THAT U CAUSED! REMEM THE ONE WHERE WE GO SLEDDING AND I BROKE MY LEG!

Darcy: JESS YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL BOUT THE ACCIDENT AND I TOLD YOU IM SORRY A MILLION TIMES! BESIDES ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT U NEEDED ASSISTANCE WITH MOUTH 2 MOUTH!

Jess: U THINK THAT ITS MY FAULT YOU BROKE MY LEG! IF U HADNT GONE ALL COMPETIVE THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!

Darcy: FINE THEN I GUESS NOW WERE EVEN I BROKE UR LEG AND U BROKE UP OUR RELATIONSHIP!

Jess: DARCY I LUV U! Y DON'T U BELEAVE ME THAT HE KISSED ME AND IF EMMA HAD SEEN ALL OF IT SHE WOODV SEEN THAT I SMACKED HIM AND TOLD HIM BOUT U!

Darcy: JESS I DON'T BELEAVE U COS U DIDN'T BOTHER 2 TELL ME! JESS I THINK WE NEED 2 BRAKE UP.

Jess: DARCY I DON'T UNDERSTAND I LUV U! HOW COULD U DO THIS 2 ME?

Darcy: I THINK ITS THE RITE THING TO DO.

Jess: FINE!

That was last that I heard of him. I think he's avoiding me too because we've been home for a week and I haven't seen him once. Emma and I are kind of rocky levels so I always remind myself BFBB but I guess now counts as BFBBFEBWH2BMB best friends before best friend's ex-boyfriend who happens to be my brother. Emma told me that he's a wreck and I can tell that she's hinting that I am one too.

I just can't stop thinking about Darcy and his warm brown eyes, Emma tells me that are now blood shot red, and his light curly brown hair, Emma also tells me that its now very greasy, and his nice attitude , which Emma told me is now a moping, zombie attitude, I miss my Darcy!

I can't wait until tomorrow though because it's New Years Eve and we are all getting together. I made sure that Emma makes sure that he comes. I'm going to look really nice I'm to wear my hair curly and wear dress that's a fancy red silk with a black fur shawl and stilettos. I hope Darcy thinks I look pretty.

The next day flies by really fast and I find myself looking at myself in the mirror I look definitely HOT! I look perfect with my makeup done beautifully and my hair curly but not to curly. I look gorgeous I tell myself as I put on a final coat of lip gloss on, Darcy will die when I see him!

"Jessica Delaney you get down here this minute!" I hear my mother call. I take one last glance at the mirror then rush down stairs. My mother is standing there with my dad and brothers, my mom gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "You look so beautiful and I know Darcy will think so too! I love you no matter what!". Then she pulls away and we get into the truck the whole ride there I can't stop thinking of what Darcy will think of me. When we walk inside I see Darcy looking as handsome as ever has before.

Emma was right he does look really sad. His eyes are still red but not as bad as they could be. You can also tell that he just took a shower for the first time in a while because his hair is still wet. But his attitude isn't zombie like it's more like I'm happy to be alive. When he turns around he lights up like a Christmas tree like the one in the corner, the minute he smiles I melt and all the tears that have been bottled up just pour out.

I thought of how hurt I was when he said we needed to break up. I felt like a little kid crying in front of everyone. I couldn't see a thing because of all of the tears. I felt some strong arms carry me upstairs into the game room. I was overjoyed when I realized it was Darcy.

"Jess don't cry…Jessie I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you…how much I was hurting myself. Jess you are the most important thing in my life besides my family. Jess I should've known that since you've liked me for like 5 or 6 years that it would have hurt you the most and I would be just be feeling an ounce of how much you're hurting." Darcy said

"You're – just – saying – that – because – I'm – crying – in – front – of – you." I manage to say between gulps

"Jess I'm not just saying that because you're crying… I'm saying that because I love you! And I'd rather my arms and legs be broken then be without you! Jess you are the one for me! I can't live without you! I love you!" Darcy says

"I love you too." I say as we lean in

The minute our lips meet I feel like the last week is gone forever. I think to myself that a fire could start up behind us and we wouldn't notice. I almost laugh at the thought of when I was in 6th grade and I had a crush on Darcy Hawthorne. How I used to get all tongue tied when he was around and now he is mine.

When I pull out of our kiss I start to giggle. I love my Darcy! He grabs my hand and whispers in my ear "I will always love you!". And as we walk out of the game room hand in hand I feel a rush of love. He's mine and I'm his-nothing could be better.

**THE END**


End file.
